english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam O'Brien
Liam O'Brien (Born May 28, 1976 in Belleville, New Jersey, USA) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Amy Kincaid. He's known for voicing: Gaara in Naruto and Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull', Blood Brother#2 (ep11), Boy#4 (ep59), Commuter (ep30), Doctor Strange (eps59-78), Tour Guide (ep33) *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Boswell (ep13) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain Anatoly Krimov/Red Star (ep18), German CEO (ep18) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Arkon (ep23), Green Skull (ep47), Hydra Commander (ep47), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep47), Red Skull Dinosaur (ep48) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Commander (ep4), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar, Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Doctor Strange (eps81-102) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Angel/'Warren Worthington III', Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner', Nitro/Robert Hunter (ep8), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Lavion, Sir. Portis Weatherly (ep21), Truck Driver (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Johann Shmidt/'Red Skull' *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Johann Shmidt/Red Skull *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Aquaman, Batwing Computer *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Doctor Strange 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull' *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Morad Sumar, Supply Master Yogar Lyste, Vendor#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Kihachi (ep1), Patron 4 (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Tom (ep1) *Blade (2012) - Daniel (ep4), Police Lieutenant (ep2), Ship Crew (ep3) *Bleach (2014) - Jushiro Ukitake *Buso Renkin (2008) - Gota Nakamura, Hideyuki Okakura *Durarara!! (2011) - Crowd Man#2 (ep7), Morita, Patron#4 (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone Voice; ep12), Morita (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gino (ep2), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Fake Laughing Man (ep6), Medical Student (ep8), Robber (ep17) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Ray *Gungrave (2005) - Executive (ep14), Researcher (ep15), Sam (ep13) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guinble Kaito, Man (ep26) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Clive *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kei Odagiri, Friend A (ep7), Men (ep4) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Isaac, Jamil, Marchio, Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Akira Mizutani *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Kenzo Tenma *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Gaara, Adult Urushi (ep338), Cameraman (ep218), Cat with Scar (ep189), Crowd Member#3 (ep181), Gang Member#3 (ep180), Kokuyo (ep235), Kotetsu Hagane, Land of Water Feudal Lord (ep218), Leaf Village Official, Sabiru (ep193), Samurai (ep204), Ship Captain (ep243), Suiu *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep4), Boyfriend (ep5), Bus Driver (ep7), Host (ep6), Male Student A (ep2), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep7), Nephrite, Porter (ep4) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Nephrite *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu (ep12) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Baseball Team Captain (ep7) *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Shichigoro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Leyton, Soldier *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Jushiro Ukitake, Zabimaru *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Jushiro Ukitake, Soul Reaper, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jushiro Ukitake, Man at Mall, Research and Development Operator *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 1 Soul Reaper *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Red XIII *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Prisoner *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Gaara *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Nadare Roga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - King's Guardsman *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Bully A, Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Gaara *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Clive Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Adam Brewer, BPD Officers, Officer Clarysse, Officer Cottell, Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Hussein *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Darksiders (2010) - War *Darksiders II (2012) - Disembodied Voices 2, War *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Christopher A. Vargas *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Niall *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Alexei, Roderick, Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - The Warden (M) *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Soldier 7 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Gollum, Haldir *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Illidan *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Male Activist, Street Thug, Working Class Male Ped 1 *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Karateka (2012) - Monk *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Knave of Pride, Seelie Warrior, Titarion, Tuatha Soldier *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Peter Ludlow *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Statura *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Electro, Havok, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Male Cop, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Shield Controller *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Jezero fon Huric, Portieri (Fey Attack) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Gollum *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Gaara *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - McMahon *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Dan Mason *République (2014-2016) - Station 14 *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Demons, Husks, Vlad the Impaler, William Shakespeare *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Leviathan *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Dr. Avian, Leviathan *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Exile Officer, Marines *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Commodore Margok, Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Jaran Kael *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Electro/Maxwell Dillon, Gentleman, Undercover Agent *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nico Dasilva, Sectoid *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Angmir, Baranthor, Elladan, Elrohir *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Finley *Titanfall (2014) - Barker *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Barker *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Motormaster, Seeker 3 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Flyer, Decepticon Soldier 02 *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Air Raid *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Hired Thugs *WildStar (2014) - Bolt, Captain Thokov, Ersoth, Marauder Eeklu, Mordesh Male, Vorion *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Endrance *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Captured Emmerian Pilot, Priest *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Bernard "Owl" Schmidt, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Asura *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nobotsuna Kamiizumi *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Jonathan Morris *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kain Highwind *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guan Yu *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Steven Bisson *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Steven Bisson *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Kain Highwind, Zeromus *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Enkidu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Operator *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Caius Ballad, Resident *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Ky Kiske *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Axl Low, Masked Man A *Hexyz Force (2010) - Faust Schnizer, Guard, Screaming Guard, Virtus *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Caius Ballad *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gaara, Gatō's Henchman, Hidden Leaf Villager *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Gaara *NeverDead (2012) - Alex *NieR (2010) - Grimoire Weiss *Ninja Blade (2009) - Doctor *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Masahiro Sakurai/'Spooky', Unusually Knowledgeable Man *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Navarre, Uriel, Voice, Yamato Takeru *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zazz *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Demetrio, Dion Landers *Street Fighter V (2016) - Gil, Shadaloo Soldier (L) C *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gilland, Mr. Eldin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Gilland *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Madoras *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Darkdeath Evilman, Geo Martin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (194) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors